Rendez-vous parmi les étoiles
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Elle savait que son destin était tracé depuis sa naissance. Il avait bien l'intention d'inscrire le sien dans la légende. Ils se sont croisés. Ils se recroiseront. Fatalement. Et ils en sont conscients tous les deux. Préquelle. Repostage.


**Rendez-vous parmi les étoiles**

_Disclaimers__ : la civilisation déclinante mais toujours fière des Mazones appartient à M. Matsumoto. Sa future reine aussi, de même que le futur pirate qu'elle croise._

_Digression chronologique__ : le texte qui suit est une préquelle de « Space Pirate Captain Harlock », et dans une tentative désespérée de le raccorder à une chronologie du Leijiverse à peu près fiable (ainsi qu'à mes propres fics, soit dit en passant), je le situerais juste après « Maetel Legend » et avant « Space Symphony Maetel », c'est-à-dire au tout début de la croisade de mécanisation de Promethium._  
_Et alors, me diriez-vous ? Et bien, pas grand chose, sinon que la planète-mère mazone n'est pas encore détruite et que la piraterie n'a pas encore le... hmm... succès médiatique que lui conférera un certain capitaine._

_Concordance des temps__ : par commodité pour le lecteur terrien, toutes les unités temporelles de cette histoire ont été converties en base terrestre. Pour information, un cycle mazone correspond à un tiers de révolution de leur planète autour du soleil, soit environ une année terrestre et demie, mais les Mazones comptabilisent leur âge en saisons (c'est-à-dire un cycle lunaire complet : respectivement quatre et sept révolutions de leurs deux satellites)._

_Note de coordination VO/VF__ : et donc, Harlock = Albator, Lafressia = Sylvidra et les Mazones sont les Sylvidres._

_Pour Enfanteuse, parce que plus ou moins Albator 78._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Le ciel était dégagé et, malgré les bourrasques qui agitaient la navette, le trajet depuis le spatioport se déroula sans encombres.  
Ils survolaient une vaste zone industrielle. Encore. Les humains nommaient cela « le progrès technologique ». C'était très différent de la planète-mère, sur laquelle les villes végétales sophistiquées avaient pourtant depuis longtemps remplacé les arbres, et cela dégageait une sensation diffuse de... tristesse.

— Cessez de vous coller au hublot et tenez-vous droite ! Que dirait Madame votre mère si elle vous voyait vous comporter comme une gamine ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. La reine n'était pas là. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en profiter ? Elle plaqua sa joue contre le hublot et tenta d'apercevoir leur destination, mais sa gouvernante ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

— Princesse Lafressia...

La princesse soupira. Elle détestait quand la gouvernante prenait ce ton. Cela signifiait qu'elle allait avoir droit à un autre sermon sur la royauté et ses responsabilités, sur la place qu'elle avait à tenir, sur la façon dont il lui fallait parler.  
Sur ses devoirs.  
Elle rêvait de liberté. Elle rêvait de s'entraîner auprès des soldats de sa garde personnelle plutôt que d'apprendre les techniques de combat seule avec sa préceptrice. Elle voulait côtoyer des filles de son âge et découvrir le monde extérieur autrement qu'à travers les holoprogrammes du palais. Elle trouvait la cour royale étouffante. Tout ce protocole... Tous ces adultes.  
Elle avait toujours été la seule enfant dans un palais peuplé des meilleures scientifiques et de tout l'état-major de leur armée. La fille unique de la reine. La princesse héritière. Elle avait sauté sur les genoux des amirales, avait reçu sa première poupée d'une astrophysicienne mais n'avait jamais joué avec d'autres enfants de son âge.  
D'après sa gouvernante, toutes les petites filles l'enviaient. Parce qu'elle était une princesse. Parce qu'elle allait devenir reine. Mais à quoi cela servait-il ? La foule l'acclamait lorsqu'elle passait, les enfants l'admiraient, et alors ? Il y aurait toujours une plaque de plexiblindage entre elle et eux.  
Elle ne voulait pas être anonyme, non – elle savait qu'elle accomplirait bientôt de grandes choses pour son peuple et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance (même si les « choses » en question restaient assez floues dans son esprit) – mais elle voulait être libre de décider de ses mouvements sans qu'une horde de conseillères ne la harcèle avec un planning défini à la minute.  
Elle fit la moue et se détourna à contrecœur du hublot.

— Je sais ! fit-elle avant que la gouvernante n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
— Je comprends que vous soyez excitée par notre arrivée, Majesté, répondit celle-ci. Après tout, il s'agit de votre première mission officielle sans votre mère.

Lafressia sourit.

— Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas encore me rabâcher tes préceptes de « ce que doit faire une princesse bien élevée » ?  
— Vous êtes une adulte maintenant. Vous _savez_ ce que vous avez à faire.  
— Hmpf.  
— Et je suis simplement là pour vous le rappeler... discrètement, reprit la gouvernante en souriant à son tour.

Elle avait cet air protecteur et les yeux remplis de l'amour maternel que sa mère ne lui avait jamais accordé et qui avait toujours fait craquer la petite princesse. Aurait-elle eu dix ans de moins, Lafressia aurait été se blottir sur les genoux de sa gouvernante et l'aurait écouté lui chanter une berceuse. Mais elle avait presque seize ans à présent, et elle représentait la reine. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être sentimentale.

La navette amorça sa descente et, tout en jetant un regard en coin à la gouvernante, Lafressia réprima son envie de regarder à nouveau par le hublot. Elle resta digne et droite jusqu'à ce que l'appareil soit stoppé sur le tarmac et que son attachée protocolaire vienne lui annoncer que tout était prêt pour son arrivée.  
La délégation mazone fut accueillie avec les honneurs par les représentants du pouvoir local – des humains. La petite lune sur laquelle ils se trouvaient avait été rétrocédée aux colons en même temps que le système qui l'abritait et bien avant la naissance de la princesse. Sans que l'on puisse se permettre de parler d'une véritable alliance – à vrai dire, il s'agissait plutôt de courtoisie entre voisins –, l'Empire Mazone avait cependant gardé de bonnes relations avec le gouvernement en place.  
Lafressia écouta vaguement le chef de leurs hôtes débiter un discours politiquement convenu et fondamentalement hypocrite sur les bases de l'amitié entre les peuples, les bienfaits des échanges diplomatiques et d'autres blablas ennuyeux, puis elle se concentra pour réprimer un bâillement tandis que l'amirale de sa garde répondait par des remerciements tout aussi convenus et ennuyeux. La princesse, quant à elle, n'avait rien à dire. Elle était là pour faire de la représentation, pas des discours. Sa mère avait dû estimer qu'elle n'était pas encore suffisamment préparée pour s'exprimer en public. N'empêche. Ça lui aurait bien plu, de monter sur l'estrade pour haranguer la... euh... foule. Bon, d'accord, il n'y avait pas grand monde à haranguer, mais elle aurait tout de même aimé prendre la parole – ne serait-ce que pour ne plus entendre toute cette langue de bois.

Une fois que chaque délégation eût terminé de se congratuler mutuellement à grand renfort de poignées de mains et de sourires de façade (le tout sous l'œil vigilant des holocaméras, évidemment), tout le monde se dirigea vers les bâtiments et le but réel de la visite des Mazones sur cette lune.

— Vous n'écoutiez pas, lui souffla la gouvernante alors qu'ils contournaient un hangar.$  
— Pff, répondit la princesse.

L'air altier, elle doubla un militaire humain qui lui faisait signe d'avancer, et, comme il se devait, elle resta impassible tandis qu'elle passait en revue une rangée d'appareils monoplaces mazones repeints à neuf.  
De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier : les jets n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux pour constituer une escadrille, et seule leur _peinture_ était neuve – l'armée mazone utilisait à présent la troisième génération de ce modèle, plus maniable, plus rapide, plus résistante, plus... plus tout, quoi.  
Il semblait que les autorités militaires du coin s'étaient contentées de ces... antiquités. Il semblait même qu'elles avaient été enthousiastes à l'idée de participer à un programme de formation conjoint de leurs pilotes.

En échange d'une vingtaine d'épaves et d'une poignée d'instructeurs mazones sur le retour, l'Empire avait obtenu un droit d'exploitation des matières premières qui faisaient cruellement défaut sur la planète-mère mazone.  
Ces humains étaient si faciles à manipuler. Il suffisait de leur faire miroiter une technologie qui leur était inconnue, de les éblouir avec les avantages qu'ils pourraient en tirer, et l'appât du gain les aveuglaient au point qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas à quel point ces appareils étaient obsolètes, ni quel serait le prix réel à payer.

La princesse dut encore subir une présentation des pilotes, sélectionnés « pour leurs compétences et leur adaptabilité », puis d'autres remerciements mielleux.  
Personne n'évoqua le paiement que s'octroyait l'Empire. Avec leur orgueil démesuré, les humains devaient s'imaginer pouvoir compenser la ponction de matières premières grâce à leur « industrie ». Lafressia savait qu'il n'en serait rien. Elle savait aussi que, bien qu'il soit nécessaire pour la survie de la planète-mère, ce droit d'exploitation n'était qu'un prétexte pour que les Mazones puissent circuler librement sur le continent. En réalité, sa mère, la reine, utilisait son ancienne colonie comme centre d'expérimentation, dans la lignée d'une douzaine d'autres planètes « ensemencées » par les scientifiques mazones.  
L'objectif avoué était l'obtention d'une modification contrôlée de l'écosystème, afin de permettre à la vie végétale de reprendre ses droits. Différents modes d'action avaient été testés : les plantes sentientes, la croissance rapide et même les mutations nucléaires qui avaient donnés d'excellents résultats sur Jura. Tous impliquaient la disparition de la vie animale en général, et des humains en particulier, à qui l'ère spatiale avait donné des idées de grandeur et qui s'étaient répandus de planète en planète.

Lafressia eut une moue dédaigneuse. D'après sa préceptrice, les grandes civilisations humaines avaient émergé grâce aux Mazones. À l'époque, l'Empire Mazone rayonnait sur toute la galaxie et ses guerrières étaient craintes tant pour leurs aptitudes au combat que pour leur beauté envoûtante. Aujourd'hui, les faits d'armes étaient devenus des légendes, les bases et les colonies avaient été abandonnées au fur et à mesure que les civilisations autochtones émergeaient, et le peuple mazone s'était replié sur lui-même.  
Aujourd'hui, la planète-mère était condamnée à court terme, et il fallait à présent relever la tête et retrouver le souffle conquérant de jadis.  
Aujourd'hui, le peuple mazone devait songer à s'implanter dans un nouveau foyer.

Les pensées de la princesse s'évadèrent bien loin de cette lune insignifiante. Ce serait à elle d'écrire le futur que sa mère préparait. Ce serait à elle que reviendrait la responsabilité de conduire son peuple vers sa nouvelle planète, et de rendre à l'Empire Mazone la place qu'il avait perdue.  
Elle savait déjà vers quelle planète se diriger. Elle savait également quels arguments opposer à ses conseillères pour les convaincre.  
Après tout, la Terre avait été le berceau de leur civilisation. Qu'importe ce que les humains en avaient fait, les biologistes sauraient la rendre accueillante – à nouveau.  
La Terre représentait leur survie. Les humains... d'après ce que la princesse avait vu de leurs gouvernements, leur hypocrisie et leur « décadence technologique », les humains ne constitueraient pas un obstacle.

—

Afin de clôturer la visite de leurs hôtes de marque, le gouvernement autochtone avait prévu un cocktail, organisé en grande pompe dans un bâtiment flambant neuf à l'architecture hermétique et dont l'utilité avait échappé à la princesse. Cet événement mondain avait attiré les élites locales, toujours désireuses de se pavaner en public. Lafressia supporta l'épreuve stoïquement. Ce n'était pas tellement différent de la cour qui se pressait autour de sa mère, à vrai dire : les mêmes phrases creuses, les mêmes flagorneries, dans l'unique espoir de s'élever socialement.  
Mais quelles étaient les compétences scientifiques de ces parasites ? Quelle était leur valeur guerrière ? Étaient-ils d'une quelconque utilité pour diriger un empire ?

— Lorsque je serai reine, je m'entourerai de savantes et d'amirales. Je n'ai nul besoin de déployer tout ce faste comme ces humains... ou comme ma mère... grogna la princesse tandis qu'elle s'échappait sur un balcon, poursuivie par sa gouvernante. Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ?  
— Vous ne pouvez rester seule, Majesté. Rentrez, le vent est glacial.  
— Laisse-moi, répéta la jeune fille, plus rudement qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Je ne vais pas m'envoler du balcon !

La gouvernante s'inclina et disparut, non sans avoir marqué sa désapprobation d'un pincement de lèvres. Lafressia n'en avait cure. Tout serait rapporté à sa mère, bien sûr, mais cela ne changeait rien. Elle était l'héritière du trône. Elle _serait_ reine. Elle imposerait sa volonté.

La princesse laissa flotter son regard en contrebas. elle ne pouvait certes pas voler, mais elle pouvait descendre...  
Sa garde personnelle ne la suivit pas. Le service de sécurité ne l'arrêta pas. Pff... La protection du bâtiment laissait vraiment à désirer... même si le dispositif devait être conçu pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer et non pas les invités de s'enfuir.

À l'extérieur de l'immeuble / hôtel particulier / palais gouvernemental, une allée pavée rectiligne menait aux installations militaires où la délégation mazone avait perdu son après-midi. Les passants ne prêtèrent aucune attention à la mince silhouette en robe longue qui se faufila jusqu'à l'esplanade sur laquelle s'alignaient les fameux jets mazones acquis par le gouvernement.  
Lafressia passa la main sur l'aile de l'appareil le plus proche. Le métal était froid. Les lumières artificielles de la ville lui donnaient un aspect fantomatique.

— Ce sont des vieux modèles, lança soudain une voix derrière elle. Ils sont stupides de faire une fête pour ça.

Lafressia sursauta. Soudain, elle s'apercevait de la témérité de son escapade. Elle était cernée d'ombres, à la merci d'un éventuel agresseur – et sa robe de soirée l'handicaperait si jamais elle était amenée à se défendre.  
Son interlocuteur était adossé au piédestal d'une statue glorifiant un politicien quelconque. Il était en partie dissimulé par la pénombre, mais il ne semblait pas menaçant. Il ne semblait pas très âgé, non plus.

— Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! ordonna la princesse d'une voix ferme.

Le garçon s'avança dans la lumière. Douze ou treize ans, vêtu d'un pantalon défraîchi et d'un blouson trop grand pour lui.

— Tu es la princesse mazone, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai vue sur les vids, aujourd'hui...

Lafressia ne répondit pas. Ce petit vagabond s'imaginait-il qu'elle allait engager la conversation avec lui ? Elle tourna la tête, hautaine, et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner.

— Sa Majesté estime que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle ? reprit le garçon. Sa Majesté aurait pourtant dû s'attendre à ne pas croiser de riches propriétaires, à cette heure-ci...

Il se matérialisa tout à coup à ses côtés.

— ... et Sa Majesté devrait savoir qu'il n'est pas très prudent de se promener seule... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
— Si c'est une menace, sache que je suis capable de me défendre, répliqua la princesse, agacée.

Le garçon eut un reniflement sceptique.

— Avec quels gardes du corps ?  
— Je sais me défendre moi-même ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une potiche fragile ! J'ai appris les meilleurs techniques de combat contre lesquelles les poings d'un gosse des rues ne font pas le poids !  
— Et alors ? Je suis peut-être armé, rétorqua-t-il froidement.  
— Ça ne m'impressionne pas. Moi aussi, je suis peut-être armée.  
— Nan. 'pas assez de tissu pour dissimuler quoi que ce soit de dangereux.

Il pouvait très bien camoufler une arme dans son blouson ; elle vérifia la présence de son poignard contre sa cuisse, et tout en s'appliquant à garder un masque impénétrable, elle évalua la distance qui la séparait du bâtiment gouvernemental.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent, cependant.

— Tu as quitté les mondanités parce que tu n'aimes pas ça, ou bien tu étais fatiguée de débiter les mêmes mensonges ? fit le garçon.  
— Comment ça ? répondit-elle, interloquée.

Il la considérait avec curiosité, et avec un demi-sourire qui donnait à penser qu'il s'amusait par avance de sa réaction.

— Vos jets, expliqua-t-il. De la camelote. Rien à voir avec une coopération ouverte qui permettrait aux militaires d'ici de progresser. Ce que vous voulez, c'est juste un prétexte pour vous installer tranquillement dans le coin.  
— Nous réinstaller, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

— Je m'attendais à davantage de langue de bois... Ça m'étonnerait que tes professeurs t'aient appris à tenir des discours politiques aussi francs.

Elle rougit, prise en défaut. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été surprise par la pertinence de l'analyse du gamin... et surtout le fait que, contrairement à tous les brillants généraux qu'elle avait croisés, il osait le lui dire en face.  
Elle balaya la polémique d'un geste de la main.

— Qui te croira ? trancha-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un enfant.  
— Hmpf.

Il croisa les bras et prit une expression boudeuse – et, vu sa mine renfrognée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle réflexion.  
« Un enfant qui veut grandir plus vite que ce que la Nature ne l'y autorise », pensa la princesse... Mais qui ne ressemblait pas, malgré ses vêtements crasseux, aux populations miséreuses des bas quartiers, dont les « écoles » se résumaient aux cours diffusés sur les vids publiques – autant dire rien.  
Non, on sentait chez lui le vernis d'une éducation rigoureuse, qu'il avait peut-être rejetée mais dont les racines s'étaient ancrées profondément et qui influençait encore son comportement.

— Tu as l'air de posséder des connaissances étendues pour ton âge... reprit Lafressia. Le genre de savoir que l'on ne dispense pas aux enfants des quartiers pauvres desquels tu sembles émerger. D'où viens-tu exactement ?  
— Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il se referma telle une huître. Toute curiosité avait disparu de son regard ; n'y restait que la méfiance d'un adolescent envers un adulte. Pas de peur, mais une volonté inflexible, quelque chose qui signifiait « j'ai choisi mon chemin, ne t'avise pas de me faire revenir en arrière ».

— Princesse Lafressia !

Sa gouvernante accourait, accompagnée de deux soldats de sa garde. La princesse fit la grimace. Elle avait gagné plus de répit qu'elle n'avait osé espérer en descendant du fameux balcon, mais elle aurait tout de même préféré un peu plus de... discrétion ? Elle aurait préféré pouvoir continuer cette discussion à peine amorcée et dont, au fond d'elle même, elle ressentait l'importance – sans toutefois se l'expliquer.

— J'crois qu'on vient pour toi, lâcha le garçon avec un vague signe de la main vers le groupe de Mazones.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour se rapprocher des zones d'ombres, coupant court à toute tentative de poursuivre leur échange verbal. Lafressia refusa cependant de s'avouer vaincue.

— Tu es le bienvenu au sein de la délégation mazone durant notre séjour sur cette planète, proposa-t-elle innocemment. Je suis sûre que tu apprécierais te reposer dans un endroit confortable sans avoir à te soucier de ton prochain repas.

Il émit un petit rire.

— Je ne pense pas, non... Je n'ai pas envie d'être exhibé à la cour mazone comme « dernière mascotte de la princesse ».  
— Pas du tout ! protesta-t-elle. Je...

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

— Tu possèdes tout ce que tu peux désirer, et tu es promise à un grand avenir, je sais. Mais moi, je suis libre. L'avenir que je me construirai, personne ne me l'offrira sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait raison. Elle vivait dans une cage dorée, alors qu'il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle l'envia.  
Il lui sourit.

— Nous nous reverrons, ajouta-t-il.  
— J'en doute fort. Dans quelques années, je serai reine, alors que tu n'es qu'un humain insignifiant.  
— Nous nous croiserons parmi les étoiles, répliqua le garçon, lorsque je naviguerai à bord de mon propre vaisseau.

Il était parvenu à l'impressionner. Elle lui sourit en retour.

— Bien peu nombreux sont ceux qui ont encore de tels rêves, admit-elle. Encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui parviennent à leur fins. L'époque n'est plus aux explorateurs solitaires. Attends-toi à l'échec...

Elle hésita. Souhaitait-elle vraiment qu'il échoue ? Parmi tous les humains qu'elle avait croisés, il était le seul qui avait éveillé son intérêt. Il possédait cette même flamme que la princesse sentait brûler en elle, celle qu'elle tenait à réinsuffler au peuple mazone et qui donne la force de venir à bout des obstacles malgré l'adversité.  
Celle qui fait croire que les rêves peuvent devenir réels.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
— Harlock.


End file.
